Tr1gg3r s3r1ou5
Rion Specter, better known by hacker alias TR1GG3R S3R1OU5!!!, is a hacker that appeared in "Poque", "Stranger" and "Delaware". Version One Dr. Poque received a transmission from him, and he insulted Dr. Poque for playing console games, claiming that PC games like "Diablo" are better. When tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 claimed that he has never even heard of the Dreamcast, Poque segued into a music video, rapping about the history of the Sega Dreamcast. While Dr. Poque was busy rapping, tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 took the opportunity to hack into the Mega64. He planned to load Duke Nukem into the Mega64 and use "God mode" to kill Rocko and Derek. Poque tried to warn them, but his transmission was blocked by tr1gg3r s3r1ou5. Even worse, Horatio is unable to set up an adequate firewall to stop him. tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 connected to the Mega64 using his own homemade helmet and began loading Duke Nukem, but before the game could begin Poque managed to reboot the system. He deleted all of tr1gg3r s3r1ou5's user files and loaded Street Fighter. Trapped as Chun-li in the Mega64, tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 was easily beaten by Rocko (as Ryu), and Derek (as Blanka). Version Two .]] Sometime later, during the events of Stranger, Marcus recruited tr1gg3r s3r1ou5!!!!1, who had been trapped, connected to the Mega64 since he was last beaten by Poque, to help them stop Jon. After Marcus offered to release him from the Mega64, he agreed to help by hacking the Mega64 again. When Jon put on the Mega64 helmet, he got hacked by tr1gg3r s3r1ou5!!!!1 and saw random images, including an Aggressive Caroling skit and another Legend of Zelda skit. Not long after, tr1gg3r s3r1ou5 finally woke up out of the Mega64 into the real world. His mom was about to feed him before he woke up. He runs happily out of the room, but a few seconds later, he returns to him mom and slaps the plate out of her hands and onto the floor. In a flashback, it is shown that his father was killed in an accident involving Poque and the Mega64, providing an other possible motive for his hatred of Poque. Version Three Sometime later, he is revealed to have been captured by the FALZ organization and is held prisoner with Dr. Poque. During their time together they make peace and crack jokes with each other, before a FALZ Man hands a gun to Poque and orders him to shoot Rion. Unable to bring himself to kill a kid, he refuses. The FALZ man then reveals that it wasn't Poque who killed Rion's father, instead it was the FALZ men, when they discovered him sneaking around the Mega64. The FALZ man laughs and then shoots Rion point blank in the chest, killing him. The Specter later tells Sean that it is okay, because his son is with him now, referring to Rion. T-shirt An official tr1gg3r s3r1ou5!!!!1 shirt is available on the Mega64 store. Description "I AM TR1GG3R S3R10U5 THE W0RLDZ GRATEST HAECKER AND I HAEV HAECKED THIS 0NL1N3 ST0R3 T0 S3LL MAI K00L THR3ADZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!BUY TH1S SH1RT AND SUPP0RT HAECK3RS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OR D0NT ORD3R IT AND B3 A HAGM0 4EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! UR CH0IC3 BUT WH0 W4NTS 2 B3 A HAGGENSTEIN??????? NOT me i hate my mom so much''" Category:Characters